carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Same-sex marriage in Brunant
Same-sex marriage does not exist in Brunant, but the country recognizes same-sex civil unions since 5 April 2005. History Prior to the early 2000s, certainly the 1990s, the influence of the Catholic Church and the views of Brunanters was generally in opposition to same-sex marriage and unions. With a succession of center-right government in the 1990s, there was little government discussion on the matter. Michels government The Michels government began to look into same-sex unions or marriage as early as 2000. The Ines Michels government was the first to propose same-sex marriage, in January 2001. There was much heated discussion in Congress, and following the 2002 election, the government coalition lost seats and was forced into a "grand coalition". In February 2004, a modified civil union law was proposed to recognize civil unions, but not marriage, and afford same-sex couples most of the legal protections. A number of SDP and SLP members attempted to introduce amendments to make the proposed law for "marriage" vis "civil union", but the Prime Minister forced a reconsideration as a marriage law would not likely pass a vote. On 28 March congress passed the proposed same-sex civil union law, with the result being less close than previously predicted. In what looked to perhaps unfold into a sort of crisis, King Marten II did not immediately sign the bill, instead deliberating for a week before signing the act. Opposition and support to the law From 2000, there was a growing opposition to the likelihood of same-sex marriage proposals. The Coalition for the Brunant Family was founded in opposition, seeking to maintain the integrity of families and marriages. The Catholic Church also opposed any form of same-sex union, as it violated the sanctity of marriage. A number of priests publicly spoke out against any proposed bills. On 19 September 2004, Brunant's bishops, led by Archbishop Manuel Basque, organized a rally in Koningstad against the law, with over 14.000 people in attendance. The AGLB (Association of Gays and Lesbians Brunant) organized a rally which saw 14-15000 people attend in Koningstad, and a further one in Grijzestad with 9.000 attending. Implications of Law 11/2005 Upon ratification by the King, same-sex unions in line with traditional civil unions were legally recognized. Under the law, persons of same-sex orientation were able to be considered as a couple on the same footing as heterosexual unions. The main caveat which was heavily opposed by LGBT activists was that adoptions would not be permitted for unmarried couples. The law was also clear that it covered citizens (one or both in a couple), legal permanent residents. Legal appeals Almost immediately after ratification, there were two challenges to the law in the Constitutional Court, one opposing the law as incompatible with Brunant's traditional Catholic belief and marriage customs, and the second questioning its legality without a referendum. Both were defeated, with the President's decision formed on the basis that as not changing the definition of marriage, there is no need for a referendum. In July 2007, a case was brought to the Cape Cross District court from a couple married in Canada. The court held that the foreign marriage certificate was valid and should be recognized in Brunant. Concurrently at the Nieuw Helmond Constitutional Court a case from a couple married in Belgium was deemed as not recognized in Brunant, as Brunanter law does not recognize same-sex marriage. Both cases made their way to the Supreme Court in 2008, and the ruling handed down mentioned that "foreigners legally married in their country abroad must have their marriage recognized", but that Brunanters marrying abroad are not considered married, being unable to register their marriage. In early 2013 a case made it to the Supreme Court between a French and a Brunanter couple married in the Netherlands. The court ruled that their marriage cannot be denied on the basis that one member in the couple is not Brunanter. Darnley government Helms and Wostor governments With the return of center-leftists to power, discussions on a potential reform of the law was discussed. Prime Minister Helms was entirely opposed to same-sex marriage and unions, and such a change to the law was unlikely to occur. Recognition of same-sex marriage From July 2014, the city of Carrington, under decree of mayor Charles Bolton, began registering foreign same-sex marriages. A number of cities, such as Koningstad, Cape Cross and Middleton followed suit. A challenge brought to the Supreme Court in October 2015 was struck down, saying that law 11/2005 was national, and that the cities' same-sex marriage registrations were ultimately only recognized at the municipal level. Van Buskirk and Vandreck governments Under the Van Buskirk II government there was no significant majority to approve marriages. Justice Minister Diana Vangraf said in October that the Vandreck government could not approve or deny any law on the matter, though a party spokesperson later said that the CDU is "fully committed to supporting the traditional family". The AGLB formed a "Rainbow movement" in November in order to bring the issue to the forefront of the 2019 general election. See also *Abortion in Brunant Category:Laws Category:LGBT Category:Marriage